


Loved to the Core

by drachchen



Series: sougo has so many hands [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied poly relationship, M/M, implied 2/3/5/8/10, not explicitly referenced but just know everybody is trans in this fic, sougo gets pampered, trying to cleanse the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachchen/pseuds/drachchen
Summary: Sougo reflects on being loved.[a sougo/mitsuki focused fic]





	Loved to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> wooo first in the series of bigpoly (sougo/mitsuki/yamato/gaku/ryuu) fics i plan to write that are sougo-centric bc sougo deserves to be loved to the ends of the earth!!  
> as usual its not explicitly mentioned or like mentioned in passing at all but sougo mitsuki and yamato are all trans!!

Every person is different. It seems like common sense to know this, but one can get caught up in expectations and preconceptions and before they know it they've mixed everybody up.

Sougo knows this, and from years of being raised in a household where he had to know each and every cousin, uncle, and business partner by name, likes, dislikes, weaknesses, he was fairly skilled at differentiating.

As every person was different, it followed that every lover was, too. Some liked to get up early and go jogging, leaving Sougo alone but with the promise of return. Some liked to sleep in late and cling to Sougo as if he were a lifeline. Some liked to wake up first and trace the gentle slopes of Sougo's back, his arms, waiting patiently for Sougo to wake up but content to watch him sleep peacefully, something that he was just starting to learn the pleasures of.

Today's lover - though, that makes it sound like Sougo was on a rotation. It's not entirely false to say he was, but he wasn't swapping boys in and out, loving them then leaving them out to dry. No, Sougo was simply blessed with four men who all loved him (and each other) in their own special ways - had woken up earlier, though not by much, and set off for the kitchen. Sougo was more used to waking up by himself than not, so he thought nothing of the extra space next to him and allowed himself the pleasure of bunching up more of the covers around himself and settling back in to doze off.

Not ten minutes later the scent of pancakes wafting through the dorm pulled him from the loose grasp of sleep and he reluctantly rose from his blanket cocoon. The clock on his phone read half past 7, Tuesday, so he had to go make sure Tamaki was awake and up – no, there were two sets of footsteps coming from further down the hall, one measured and the other slower, heavier. Sougo felt the tension melt from his muscles once more and waited until the commotion in the kitchen had settled before sitting himself up.

Morning light streamed into the room – not his own, but that didn’t come as a surprise to him. He vaguely remembered getting a little tipsy ( _not drunk_ , he’d surely be adamant to correct) off some wine he’d received from Ryuu as a birthday present, offering some to Mitsuki as soon as he sensed the redhead emerging from his room, and all but hanging off of Mitsuki as the shorter of the two drank just enough to be polite.

Of course, _just enough_ turned into _a little more_ and suddenly the two were slow-dancing in the kitchen to soft acoustic music playing off Sougo’s phone, the streetlights shining in through the windows casting a dim glow into the room and silhouetting the pair in what could only be described as an incredibly cheesy romantic scene.

Nobody else was around; everybody was asleep by this hour, so it was just the two of them, swaying back and forth for an eternity until Sougo started leaning a little too much of his weight against Mitsuki and the latter decided that it was time to sleep.

Which is precisely how Sougo ended up in Mitsuki’s room, in Mitsuki’s bed, wearing a shirt that had once been Ryuu’s but was given to Mitsuki at some point in their relationship (it slipped off one shoulder and dipped too low on anybody other than Ryuu, but nobody could fault him for being so big).

After a long, satisfying stretch that brought the cracking of joints Sougo forgot he even had, he made to get out of bed. He was stopped by the door pushing open, Mitsuki following suit with a tray of something delicious-smelling accompanied by a few aspirin tablets and a glass of water. It was only then that Sougo noticed the dull ache in the back of his head.

“Ah, you’re awake,” was Mitsuki’s greeting, followed by him kicking the door closed with his heel and approaching Sougo, “saves me the trouble of waking you up. I’d feel kinda bad, since you always look so peaceful.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Sougo replied jokingly, a little surprised as Mitsuki set the tray down in his lap, “For me?”

“I don’t see anyone else in here,” Mitsuki replied with a grin, carefully leaning over the tray to give Sougo a quick peck on the forehead before turning and heading back towards the door, “Eat up. There’s more in the kitchen if you want it.”

A _ding_ from the kitchen signified the coffee pot’s fullness, and Mitsuki let out a soft _ah_ , “It’s time to go wake our fearless leader,” he hummed, opening the door with one hand and undoing the knot on his apron with the other.

Alone once more, Sougo looked down at the tray on his lap; not only did it have pancakes and the works, but also a few sausages, two eggs, and even a small salad. As he dug into his breakfast, he thought about how pampered he was, how incredibly lucky he was to have so many people who loved him so thoroughly and genuinely. Not only did his boyfriends love him, spoil him to the point where he was even starting to let himself be a little selfish sometimes, but the rest of his groupmates and friends as well; Tamaki, who he’d formed a close familial bond with, who’s rock he’d become, and who’d become his; Riku, who was a perpetual ray of sunshine, like the little brother Sougo never had, who could always bring a smile to his face; Nagi, who was much the same, always ready to do whatever it took to cheer anyone up.

He really was the luckiest guy on Earth.

It wasn’t until Mitsuki bumped the door open with his hip, a sleep-addled Yamato clinging to him like a koala and two mugs in his hands, and rushed over to Sougo’s side that he realized he was crying.

“Woah, woah,” Mitsuki said softly, setting down the mugs and moving the tray to the small table next to the bed before sitting next to Sougo, “Everything ok? My breakfast wasn’t so good it made you cry, was it?”

“Ah,” Sougo breathed, floundering a bit and rushing to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, “No, that’s- I mean, it _was_ delicious but,” he stuttered, still looking down into his lap as he felt the bed dip with the weight of Yamato sitting down as well. The two looked at him with nothing but patience and concern in their eyes, waiting for Sougo. Ready to do anything for Sougo.

“I just love you so much,” Sougo finally collected himself enough to say, leaning into the following hands that carded through his messy bedhead and smiling so wide it almost hurt. He let himself get peppered with kisses both enthusiastic and sleepy, let two pairs of arms envelop him and sweet _I love you too_ ’s be whispered into his hair, his lips, his neck, let his lap be used as a pillow for one lover as the other _insisted_ he feed him to make sure he finished all his breakfast. He let himself be loved.

Because Sougo deserved to be loved, and loved he was.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! im trying to cleanse the ainana tag bc its full of freaks and weirdos who keep shipping nastyass shit. if u ship anything nasty (so like tamasou, torao/haruka, touma/haruka to name a few, or anything involving the 17 year olds/adults or any other assorted freak shit like incest noncon etc) Fuck Off get off of my fic and let the door hit you on the way out  
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/herrstirn) please talk to me about sougo and his gaggle of boyfriends


End file.
